


Sticks and Stones (and fists and oaths)

by cave_leporem



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, motorskink fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cave_leporem/pseuds/cave_leporem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motorskink prompt: I would like to read something where an older team mate protects his younger team mate from something untoward. Maybe Jenson steps in when some people lay into Kevin about his Father... Maybe Felipe has to protect Valterri from some Brazilians who want to kick his head in. Or maybe Dani Pedrosa somehow protects Marc Marquez from some crazy Spaniards. Whatever author!anon likes, really, my only request is that there's an age gap between the team mates (more than the gap between Rosberg / Hamilton) and that the younger team mate is in a bit of danger. (prompt 8, page 2)</p>
<p>Jorge says something that Dani takes exception to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones (and fists and oaths)

**Author's Note:**

> Jorge is a bit of a bastard in this. I love him really, honest.
> 
> (I'm putting all the fills I've done for motorskink on AO3 now I've got the account. I know there's been problems with plagiarism before, but I swear to God I am the original author!anon for all works I post here.)
> 
> This scene is fictional. No offence is intended to any of the people involved. 
> 
> Enjoi.

Dani didn’t hear the whole of the comment, but the tail end and raucous laughter was bad enough. He waited until the rest of the group peeled away, then approached Jorge Lorenzo with a dark scowl on his face.  
  
“Marc didn’t deserve that,” he said angrily, hands fisted at his sides. Jorge had been the one speaking when he stumbled across the pack of Spaniards.  
  
The Majorcan snorted, in disgust. “Always so quick to defend him, aren’t you Dani?” He smiled darkly. “I’d ask why you care so much, but it’s not like we don’t all know you’re fucking him.”  
  
Dani reeled as though stricken, shock and panic showing on his face. Jorge pressed his advantage, stalking forwards.

  
“Is he that good of a lay? Makes you want to protect his honour like a knight saving his beautiful, helpless princess?” He leaned down so they were nearly cheek to cheek. “Let me tell you- Marc’s not that innocent. He might even be worth a try when he’s done with you-”  
  
Dani wasn’t aware his hand had moved until Lorenzo staggered back, palm flying to the cheekbone he’d just punched. Dani shook his fingers out, but refused to feel guilty.  
  
He didn’t feel guilty until he glanced behind Lorenzo and saw Marc in the shadows, watching the two of them with wide, sad eyes.  
  
He should have shut Lorenzo up sooner. He should have made him take back his words, apologise, _anything_ to better protect his team mate from the trash the Majorcan was spouting.  
  
“You bastard,” Lorenzo hissed, still cradling his cheek. “What-”  
  
Dani squared his shoulders. “You deserved that,” he said shortly. “Unlike Marc, you deserve every sidelong look, every rumour that spreads about how you got the shiner you’ll have tomorrow. _Marc didn’t deserve any of that_.”  
  
He hoped Marc hadn’t been watching them since before Dani arrived, but in the worst case scenario hoped instead that he didn’t linger on it for too long.  
  
Jorge suddenly lunged, hand grasping at Dani’s neck. The shorter man was too surprised to duck, but Jorge settled for pulling at his collar and laughing snidely at what he found there. He thumbed the bruise, nail digging in and sending short flashes of pain down Dani’s spine.  
  
Dani whipped up his arm and shoved Jorge’s hand away, but the Majorcan had what he wanted. His eyes pinned Dani still, the dark, furious _jealousy_ he’d never seen there before freezing him in place.  
  
“Marc doesn’t deserve most of the things he’s got this year,” Jorge bit out, before storming past Dani in the opposite direction to where his team mate was standing, thank God.

Marc immediately ran over, hands going to his lover’s shoulders. “Dani-”  
  
“How much did you hear?” Dani interrupted him.  
  
Marc looked down, visibly shaken. “Since he said he knew. About us.”  
  
Dani sighed in relief and pulled the younger man into a tight hug. “Small mercies.”  
  
“But what was-”  
  
This time, Dani interrupted with a kiss. “It doesn’t matter, because none of it’s true, and you didn’t deserve it,” he said after, hoping repetition would drive the point home.  
  
Marc’s hands fisted in the back of his shirt. “But you- you punched him. I’ve never even seen you angry before, and you _punched_ him to make him shut up about me.” He looked dazed, and abruptly jerked his head around, following the path Lorenzo took between motorhomes. “At the end- the last thing he said-”  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Dani said firmly, trying not to show how shaken he himself was by that revelation.   
  
Marc read between the lines, this time. “It doesn’t?” he asked in a small, quiet voice Dani never wanted to hear from him again.  
  
“It never will,” he added, hoping to put the younger man’s insecurities to rest. He looked around, suddenly aware that true dark had fallen while he’d been checking and reassuring Marc. He took Marc’s hand and started leading him to his (their) motorhome, eyes adjusting quickly to find the right one.  
  
He stopped short at the front door and turned to his lover. “You don’t have to- if you don’t want to stay tonight, I’ll understand.” He refused to beg, no matter how much he might need to hold Marc tonight of all nights.  
  
He didn’t need to. Marc huffed once, disbelieving, and pushed the door open himself. He kicked off his shoes before turning back to Dani, and smirking faintly. “That answer your question?”  
  
There was only the barest trace of the cockiness such words would normally have from Marc. It hurt Dani’s heart to see him so faded, but he grinned like he normally would in reply and shut the door behind them.  
  
Marc probably saw how strained his grin was, but as long as they were both pretending, it would be alright.  
  
They would be alright. He’d make sure of it.


End file.
